War of the Ancients
by Bloodycobra
Summary: After finding a village having been mercilessly wiped out Tigress and the others find themselves on the path which takes them to a war that started long before they existed. Will the group be able to counter the evil rising? Po/Ti later on.


War of the Ancients.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys I hope all of you enjoyed Christmas, This story is kind of an experiment with regards to the writing style as I put a bit more description than I normally do. This is definitely going to be a Po/Tigress story already got my mind on it.

Just to let you know anything in _Italic _in this story will be what they are thinking so keep that in mind.

Please review the story and let me know what you think of my new writing style and any tips in which to improve it, Thank you so much -Cobra

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

"_A leader leads by example, not by force." Sun Tzu - The Art of War_

* * *

><p>The obsidian coloured smoke bellowed out of the slowly perishing buildings shrouding the once peaceful village in death and dismay, bodies laid where they were struck down without mercy leaving pools of blood to fill between the cobbles of the now crimson road. The happy choruses of laughter that once echoed around the cheerful village were now replaced with the bloodcurdling screams of agony and grief as relatives returned to find their home and loved ones destroyed.<p>

Down the main street where the blood on the road was at its thickest a lone figure walked slowly assessing the havoc which was brought upon this tranquil village, as the figure walked further the obsidian smoke slowly started to show signs of breaking allowing the sun's rays to bath the village in its glory.

The lone figure because of the light was now identifiable; most of the fur was orange with black stripes running horizontally across the feline's arms, the rest of body was hid behind the crimson coloured vest with floral designs. The feline's lower body was concealed by the charcoal coloured slacks with white ankle wraps. The most distinctive feature however was the irises of the feline; crimson red and currently burned with pure fury as the feline gazed upon the destruction that was left.

Master Tigress kept walking down the main street of the smouldering village looking for any clues to who or why someone would do something so horrific as this, the orange feline couldn't find any clues on anything and all this did was fuel the fire of hatred that the feline master felt for the perpetrators. Tigress became more determined to find whoever did this and started to look for small details; she inspected each building to find each of the doors either smashed entirely or hanging on their hinges.

Deciding this to be not a coincidence Tigress walked into the safest buildings first finding the whole house been upturned as if looking for something, Tigress knew this wasn't motivated by greed as the feline's keen eyes spotted gold coins all over the floor as chests were emptied. Tigress' red orbs drifted across the room until it landed on the table where a book had been opened.

Tigress carefully approached the table avoiding the shattered pieces of a vase along with the sharp blades of the kitchen knives scattered across the soot covered floor. As the feline reached the table she noticed the book had a page carefully ripped out of it, deciding immediately that she needed to know what was on that page Tigress looked at the front of the book to find the title. _'War of the Ancients – 1__st__ edition' _

The feline master looked back for the page numbers for reference until she realised that the page numbers weren't disturbed. _'That's strange, pages 31 and 32. What was here then?' _Tigress knew this had deeper meaning to it than just a massacre.

A loud crack echoed behind Tigress which received a quick back kick from the feline master. Tigress felt her foot hit something followed by a loud crashing noise quickly spinning around she gasped as the feline saw the black and white shape of a panda laying on the floor dazed.

"Po, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Tigress released her annoyance by sighing before proceeding to help the said panda up.

"About 48 times including just now." The panda rubbed his head where the kick had landed momentarily ago.

Tigress just rolled her eyes at his amazing memory _'Typical panda, able to remember everything I say and do.'_ Tigress returned to the table once again careful to avoid anything harmful on the floor, once the feline reached the table she snapped the book up before making her out of the slightly burnt building.

The orange feline gave one last look across the destruction with a pained expression_ 'I was too slow, I'm sorry.' _The feline was quickly brought out of her thoughts by a large soft black paw that sent a chill down her spine.

Po knew exactly what his fearless leader was thinking as Tigress dwelled on it all the time blaming that she wasn't fast enough and that somehow it was her fault.

"We'll get them, Tigress." Po removed his large paw from her shoulder and slowly walked off unable to take the smell of decaying flesh and thick smoke any longer.

Tigress heard the determination in the large panda's voice and agreed with him in her mind curtly nodding as the panda walked off back to the Jade Palace with his head hung low obviously mourning for the loss of life.

Tigress quickly followed after the fabled Dragon Warrior quietly contemplating what he had achieved over the years. He managed to overcome the constant hate he had received for falling out of the sky stopping what Tigress believed to be her destiny, he managed to defeat Tai Lung where the Five had failed, the panda managed to come to terms about the fate of his species and defeat Lord Shen's whole fleet of cannons on his own. His most impressive accomplishment what people believed was showing that the feline master had feelings.

Tigress smiled to herself at the last thought as it was true; before Po arrived she believed showing feelings could be used against her and make her vulnerable but after time Po's eccentric behaviour started to rub off onto her. At first she detested the panda for stealing what she believed was hers but even after the hate filled comments the panda showed his resolve and managed what see deemed impossible for him to ever achieve. After defeating Tai Lung she saw the panda in a different light and made a promise to herself to make up for her spiteful actions, as time passed Tigress and Po became closer always talking about their past lives to a certain extent especially for Tigress. When the Lord Shen issue arose Tigress had to admit that was one of the worst times of her life, when she watched the Dragon Warrior being blasted out of the factory is seemed that her purpose was lost and nothing really mattered anymore.

Shaking her head Tigress settled her on pressing matters such as what was in the book and why did the criminals have to kill an entire village just for a single page.

Only time will tell.


End file.
